wirtualnepanstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Debata Parlamentarna z Grudnia 2013
Zapraszam do zapoznania się ze stenografem z dzisiejszej debaty przed wyborami do parlamentu. Tylko u nas! SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ. Wczoraj głosowaliśmy nowelizację Kodeksu Karnego. Najwięcej kontrowersji wzbudziły zapisy związane z dosyć krótkim zakresem karny np. w związku z pozbawieniem praw publicznych. Czy Panów zdaniem takie przepisy są właściwe? Czy za obrażanie innych graczy kary powinny być dotkliwe czy też nie? J. Szczerbiak (ULD): Uważam, że takie przepisy, jakie przewiduje nowelizacja KK są właściwe. Oczywiście, że powinno się karać obrażanie innych graczy. Są to aspołeczne zachowania, które powinny być eliminowane jak najdotkliwszymi karami. A. Żordyński (WiN): Mam wrażenie iż zostało to zrobione troszeczkę pod Pana Dąbrowskiego, MS, co jest niezbyt dobre. Niemniej, faktycznie debata w tej kwestii uświadomiła graczom, jak ciężkim wyrokiem jest pozbawienie praw publicznych - prawie jak ban. Ogólnie - zmiana na +, ale okoliczności dość kiepskie. Ł. Lewandowski (Tg): W naszej rzeczywistości kara pozbawienia praw publicznych, szczególnie gdy mówimy o dłuższym okresie czasu wiąże się z niemal całkowitym wykluczeniem gracza, a co za tym idzie zniechęceniem. Wydaje mi się, że sam pomysł by taka kara była mniej dotkliwa jest pomysłem słusznym. Nie to jednak było wg mnie tematem kontrowersji, a osoba autora ustawy, który niewątpliwie działał we własnym interesie, co jest dla mnie naganne. Podsumowując: sama zmiana na plus, ale nie w tych okolicznościach. J. Kołodziejski (ZnR): Oczywiście kierunek zmian jest bardzo dobry. Pozbawienie praw publicznych jest niemal równoznaczne z wykluczeniem z gry. Można mieć zastrzeżenia do autora ale nie do jego pracy. AŻ: Ja mam pytanie do Pana Kołodziejczaka, związane z osobą ministra sprawiedliwości, o którym mówiliśmy - mówi Pan że można mieć zastrzeżenia do niego, czy w związku z tym czemu otrzymuje on poparcie waszej partii w wyborach prezydenckich? JK: Ponieważ każdy ma błędy on ma akurat duży temperament co jest czasami plusem czasami minusem. Nie mniej tak jak powiedziałem jest on bardzo pracowity, tworzył podstawy naszego systemu prawnego z którego teraz wszyscy korzystamy. Wewnątrz partii była dyskusja na ten temat i większość wyraziła się pozytywami co do jego kandydatury. ŁL: Będzie to podobne pytanie do Pana Żordyńskiego, jednak muszę je zadać. Swoje pytanie kieruję do Janusza Kołodziejskiego. Jako, że jest Pan partyjnym kolegą Pana Dąbrowskiego, czy nie uważa Pan za naganne działanie ministra, (który ma wątpliwe podstawy do sprawowania swojej funkcji), który we własnym interesie próbuje nowelizować ustawę? Inaczej mówiąc, czy pracę ministra można oceniać z pominięciem okoliczności w jakich ją sprawuje (tj. działając niezgodnie z prawem)? JK: Spodziewałem się tych pytań Tak jak napisałem wcześniej powiedziałem nie mam zastrzeżeń co do jego pracy merytorycznej. A poprawka o której mówimy została przez niego wymyślona dopiero kiedy wyszło na jaw że nie morze korzystać z pełni praw. I to było impulsem do zmian aby w przyszłości inni nie mieli takich problemów. JK: Panie Lewandowski - czy uważa Pan że sąd ma dobre podstawy prawne do wydawania wyroków? A co się z tym wiąże czy uważa Pan że dobrze on pracuje? ŁL: Sytuacje, których ostatnio doświadczyło Wirtualne Państwo pokazuje, że nadal te podstawy prawne mają luki. Praktyka gry pokazuje, gdzie możemy to poprawić i sądzę, iż każdy kolejny minister sprawiedliwości będzie miał okazję by dodać cegiełkę do budowy spójnego, czy to kodeksu karnego, czy też innych. Sąd opiera się na konkretnych aktach prawnych, które uchwalono. Czy zatem da się odpowiedzieć, że dobrze pracuje? Oczywiście, że tak. W zakresie obowiązującego prawa pracuje dobrze. Wyroki sądu są wydawane systematycznie, pomimo przeciwności ze strony, czy to administracji, czy to systemu. FINANSE. Za jakim podatkiem jest Pana partia? Liniowym czy innym? Adam Dragin (N!): Jeżeli chodzi o podatek dochodowy N! opowiada się za jego całkowitym brakiem. Dopuszcza jedynie możliwość istnienia podatku VAT, a także minimalnej akcyzy. AŻ: WiN jest przeciwne podatkom dochodowym w ogóle - są one nieefektywne, wymagają dużej ilości urzędników, a przynoszą niewiele zysku - więcej strat. Dlatego też jako alternatywe proponujemy podatek VAT, ew. akcyzę - są łatwiejsze w ściąganiu i mniej kłopotliwe dla tzw. szarego obywatela. JSz.: Podatek degresywny. Aczkolwiek w minimalnych stawkach. Poniżej dochodu 100 tys. - 10%,poniżej - 5%. ŁL: Przede wszystkim jesteśmy zwolennikami nie karania pracownika za jego pracowitość. Państwo powinno bazować na podstawowych urzędach zapewniających przede wszystkim bezpieczeństwo oraz praworządność. Podatek dochodowy powinien być możliwie jak najniższy, o ile w ogóle nie zlikwidowany. JK: Uważam że podatek powinien być liniowy. Dlaczego? Ponieważ jest najbardziej sprawiedliwy. Dodatkowo powinny być 3 stawki podatkowe i tak dla przykładu 10%- na produkty pierwszej potrzeby 20% na wszystko inne i dodatkowo na niektóre produkty akcyza. Powinna także istnieć kwota wolna od podatku odpowiednio wyliczona. Oczywiście wysokość podatków powinna być poprzedzona odpowiednimi wyliczeniami to są kwoty przykładowe. JSz: Dla Janusza Kołodziejskiego. Za jaką stawką akcyzy jest Pan dla: alkoholu, papierosów. Czy jeśli lżejsze narkotyki byłyby zalegalizowane, opowiadałby się Pan za ich akcyzowaniem? JK: To zależy od tego jaka wysokość była by podatku. Konkretnej kwoty nie mogę podać ponieważ do tego potrzebne są odpowiednie wyliczenia. Akcyza wg mnie ma na celu przeciw działanie negatywnym skutkom użytkowania danego produktu. Jeżeli niestety narkotyki były by zalegalizowane oczywiście powinny mieć akcyzę. AŻ: Ja muszę znowu męczyć Pana Kołodziejskiego. Otóż, w tej kadencji minister z ramienia WK - Pan Cytloch zaproponował ustawę o systemie emerytalnym. Jest on członkiem ZnR. Co Pan o tym sądzi, i czy w przypadku zwycięstwa bylibyście skłonni ponownie ją zaproponować, może w trochę zmienionej formie? JK: Oczywiście że tak. Mogę powiedzieć że pisałem z nim tą ustawę. Ja zaproponowałem i przedstawiłem swoje propozycje. On jako minister finansów to opracował i napisał odpowiednią ustawę. Z pewnością chcielibyśmy kwestię emerytur uregulować, ponieważ jest to bardzo ważna kwestia. Dodatkowo powinna pojawić się ustawa o rentach. Co do samej ustawy to kilak punktów budziło moją wątpliwość, ale mimo wszystko była to dobra ustawa. JK: Panie Żordyński - co uważa Pan o pomyśle pewnego znanego polityka polegającego na: Wycofanie monet i banknotów z obiegu, wprowadzenie elektronicznego konta dla każdego obywatela tzn. płatności elektroniczne bez udziału gotówki? Ma to zlikwidować szarą strefę. A co za tym idzie poprawić konkurencyjność. AŻ: Ciekawy pomysł, aczkolwiek jeszcze o nim nie słyszałem. Bardzo ciężka operacja, musiałbym poznać więcej szczegółów... Niemniej, nie uważam żeby już dzisiaj było to możliwe - choćby dlatego, że sam żyję w miejscu gdzie internetu nie ma ok. 50% mieszkańców. Natomiast nie oszukujmy się - to już się samo powoli dzieje, większość dużych transakcji się tak odbywa i nie trzeba tu nakazu - pieniądz taki to przyszłość. Robert Fitch: Pytanie do pana Szczerbiaka. Na jaki produkt jest pan za wprowadzeniem większej stawki akcyzowej : na papierosy czy też na marihuanę ( jeśli ta byłaby oczywiście legalna). Ostatnio amerykańscy naukowcy udowodnili, iż mniejszy niekorzystny wpływ na nasze zdrowie ma marihuana niźli papieros, toteż oczekiwałbym większej akcyzy na papierosy. Jakie jest pana zdanie w tej kwestii? JSz: W ogóle, to jestem przeciwnikiem wysokich akcyz. Powodują one rozrost tzw. "szarej strefy", więc nie powinno być wysokich akcyz ani na to, ani na to. SPRAWY ZAGRANICZNE. Czy jest sens zmieniać system przedstawicielstw dyplomatycznych WP oraz powoływać pierwszych ambasadorów? ŁL: Uważam, że obowiązująca ustawa o przedstawicielach jest wystarczająca w obecnych realiach wirtualnego państwa. Poniekąd ze względu na niewielką ilość graczy były już problemem z obsadzeniem np. sądu. Dodatkowy drenaż byłby katastrofalny dla innych urzędów. AD: Jeżeli tylko ambasadorowie będą aktywni i będą angażowali się w swoją pracę jak najbardziej. Wszelkie urozmaicenia gry są pozytywne. Funkcja ambasadora może być na przykład dobrym stanowiskiem dla graczy nowych i aktywnych, którzy mają chęć się pokazać. JK: W chwili aktualnej nie. Można by ewentualnie stworzyć taki urząd ale jedna osoba by go piastowała bo narazie nie ma większych potrzeb. Czyli podchodzę do tego pomysłu sceptycznie. David de Bromberg (WiN): Oczywiście, że tak. Polityka zagraniczna kreowana przez graczy powinna być silnym elementem gry. Powołanie ambasadorów spośród graczy będzie ku temu krokiem. ŁL: Pytanie do przedstawiciela WIN. Z jakiego grona chce Pan rekrutować ambasadorów, kiedy jak już wspomniałem były problemy chociażby z obsadzeniem sądu. O pustych krzesłach w sejmie nie wspominam. DdB: Uważam, że nie należy nikogo do niczego zmuszać. Pojawią się chętni - bardzo dobrze, nie pojawią się - mówi się trudno. Oczywiście należy zachować pewne zakazy łączenia stanowisk, ale nie uważam żeby nie pojawili się żadni chętni, chyba że stanowisko byłoby słabo płatne żart. DdB: Pytanie do wszystkich. Gdyby mieli panowie do wyboru sojusz strategiczny z: 1) Niemcami, 2) państwami regionu tj. Czechsłowacja, 3) ZSRR, 4) USA to który wariant by Panowie wybrali? ŁL: Niemcy, potęga gospodarcza i militarna z którą należy współpracować i która zapewnia stabilność w regionie. AD: 2. Z sąsiadami zawsze najlepiej jest się trzymać JK: Z Niemcami JSz: Z Niemcami RF: Pytanie do pana Davida- załóżmy, iż znalazła się chętna osoba na piastowanie funkcji Ambasadora- dodam i podkreślę JEDNA osoba. Zatem gdzie według pana powinna ona urzędować? Tzn. w jakim kraju? Gdzie powinniśmy powołać pierwszego realnego przedstawiciela WP i dlaczego akurat tam? DdB: Moim zdaniem kierunek powinna wybrać ta osoba, ale gdybym ja miał wybierać wysłałbym ją do któregoś z mocarstw z którym nie mamy granicy tj. Wielka Brytania czy USA. OBRONNOŚĆ. Czy w WP jest miejsce na obronę terytorialną, która stanowiłaby wsparcie dla Sił Zbrojnych? ŁL: Państwo zawsze powinno być gotowe do obrony. Si vis pacem, para bellum. Dodatkowe siły jakimi są obrony terytorialne tylko zwiększają potencjał wojskowy kraju. Poza tym należy to rozpatrywać chociażby w plusach rzędu budowania społeczności, czy utrzymania sportowego ducha wśród ludzi. DdB: Moim zdaniem obecny porządek prawny tj. armia zawodowa + organizacje paramilitarne powinna zostać zachowana, choć istnienie Obrony Terytorialnej też nie jest złym pomysłem. AD: Wszystko jest zależne od potrzeb i rozmiaru Sił Zbrojnych. Istotny jest też kształt Obrony Terytorialnej, jednak jestem pozytywnie do niej nastawiony JSz: Wg mnie nie jest potrzebna. JK: Oczywiście że w WP jest miejsce na obronę terytorialną. Jako minister obrony narodowej miałem przygotować taki projekt, ale przez de facto brak rządu sam musiałem we wszystkim działać i jeszcze doglądać inne ministerstwa. Moja ustawa "System obronności Wirtualnego Państwa" to był tylko początek zmian. ' Aleksander Miller': Jaki jest stosunek Wszystkich do broni masowego rażenia? Ile % z budżetu powinno iść na armię? JSz: Na armię około 20 % budżetu.ULD zdecydowanie potępia broń masowego rażenia. JK: 1. Jest to broń ostateczna i powinna być międzynarodowa kontrola nad nią. 2. Nie powinno się tego liczyć w procentach ale w potrzebach i efektywności wydawania środków DdB: W przypadku WP takie rozważania nie mają sensu, w realu myślę że minimum 2,5-3% PKB. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o broń masowego rażenia - posiadanie takowej jest gwarantem bezpieczeństwa. Może nie jest ona szczególnie etyczna, ale za to bardzo skuteczna.